Ryoko Ueda
Ryoko Ueda is an original character created by Scarly, she is 17 years old and a student at St. Lobelia Academy. Appearance Ryoko is 5ft3, is fair skinned, has brown eyes and long black layered hair. Ryoko wears the standard St. Lobelia Academy uniform. When chosen for performances or concerts, she goes for more intricate ball gowns, with a fascination for how it is possible for the gowns to be made. When in casual clothes, Ryoko goes for clothes that are both comfortable but look good at the same time. Personality Ryoko is often described as a slob by her friends, which is true. It's not because she doesn't want to tidy her things, it's more that she can't be bothered to do anything. She would much rather have her friends tidy for her, than actually tidy up after herself. One of the excuses that Ryoko often uses, is that 'she can't work, because she has to preserve her talent.' Ryoko enjoys script writing, and often writes the scripts for Zuka Club's performances, if Benibara asks her to that is. Out of the three girls, Ryoko is one of the more confident of the three. More often than not, she does something spur of the moment, that could cause some trouble the other girls would have to solve. She is a collector of posters for all Zuka Club performance posters, and has every single one. If Benibara has starred in it, Ryoko has the poster for it. Family Life Ryoko was born in Karuizawa, her father was the original owner of the hotel that would later belong to Misuzu. But, her father decided to sell the into someone that stayed in the village, and travel to see more of Japan. The problem was, he didn't want to have his only daughter travelling around, never getting the chance to make friends. He looked up schools, when he came across information to an all girls school, St. Lobelia Academy, he sent Ryoko there, hoping that it would help turn her into a proper chaste young lady. However, he did not do the same, with his youngest daughter, Ryoko's half-sister. Ryoko was never really that close with her father, and would often go off and do her own thing. Her mother left when she was still a baby, so Ryoko has never met her. She never did get on with her stepmother. Her sister was born after she began attending Lobelia, and has never met her. Ryoko always stays at school for holidays, because she prefers to be around people that actually care about her. Relationships Sayuri Maruyama - Ryoko and Sayuri have known each other since their first day at the school, they arrived at the same time. They have both been bestfriends, are even in the same class. Chiya Nakayama - Despite Chiya being a year younger than them, they are just as close to Chiya as they are each other. Chiya was assigned a place in their dorm, when the former occupant graduated. Benio "Benibara" Amakusa - Benio is Ryoko's idol. Ryoko always quotes her words, like it were law. Wardrobe RyokoUedaUniform.png|School Uniform RyokoUeda.png|Casual Outfit RyokoUedaFancy.png|Ball Gown RyokoUedaMountainWear.png|Mountain Wear RyokoUedaCabin.png|Cabin Wear RyokoUedaBeach.png|Beach Wear RyokoUedaNightwear.png|Night Wear Stories Main Stories *Girl Talk *Avalanche Side or Minor Stories (None Yet.) Category:Scarly Category:OC Girls Category:OC St. Lobelia Academy Students Category:Original Characters